Gry towarzyskie
by EgoVagus
Summary: Może być tak: mało kanoniczny świat Severusa Snape'a; może być też: poza czarną zasłoną dramatu kryją się małe przyjemności i trochę światła; lub: pot, krew i pojękiwania. A może być zupełnie inaczej./Pierwotny tytuł: Sporty kontaktowe.


**Słowem wstępu:**

_Tekst ów, miał w założeniu stanowić część czegoś znacznie większego, historia ta ma jednak bardzo nikłą szansę na to, by zostać kiedyś spisaną. Przypadkowe odkrycie (w folderze „Odpadki") i przeczytanie owego fragmentu przyniosło mi niespodziewaną, małą przyjemność, zrobiło mi się więc żal, gdy pomyślałam, że w pewnym momencie może on przepaść na dobre. Mój Duch Opiekuńczy poparł me chęci uznając, że tekst ów może zaistnieć jako coś samodzielnego i pomógł go doprowadzić do porządku, za co mu – DZIĘKI. Czy komuś jeszcze sprawi przyjemność przeczytanie tego opowiadanka – nie sposób mi oczywiście zgadnąć, jednak szansa zawsze istnieje, więc dzielę się nim._

_***Dedykacja **poniższa mogłaby śmiało zostać przeze mnie zamieszczona pod każdym tekstem jaki napisałam, w którym żyje moja i Twoja cząstka **kochana M**, ten tu więc jest jedynie symbolem._

_Okropnie marnie wypadają te moje słowa w obliczu uczuć jakie żywię, ale warto, jak wierzę, podjąć próbę ich opisania. Całą moją pracę, wszelkie wysiłki te literackie i te z bardziej przyziemnej sfery mego życia, pragnę w tym momencie dedykować Tobie Wielki Czarodzieju, który potrafisz sprawić, że zeschłe, przedwcześnie postarzałe drzewo powraca do życia. Gdy pod nim siądziesz, ufam, że odnajdziesz tam pomnożoną wiarę, siłę i mądrość a przede wszystkim miłość, które w nie tak obficie, łaskawie przelewasz. W jego korzeniu, w cieniu jego odzyskującej liście korony na zawsze będzie uświęcone miejsce dla Ducha Mego Czarodzieja._

.

* * *

**Tytuł**: Gry towarzyskie (pierwotny tytuł: Sporty kontaktowe)

**Autor**: EgoVagus

**Korekta literacka**: Minerwa

**Główne persony dramatu:** Severus Snape, Rolanda Hooch i ktoś w tle

**Opis**: Może być tak: mało kanoniczny świat Severusa Snape`a; może być też: poza czarną zasłoną dramatu kryją się małe przyjemności i trochę światła; lub: pot, krew i pojękiwania. A może być zupełnie inaczej.

* * *

.

**Gry towarzyskie  
**

.**  
**

Wspaniała akustyka przestronnej sali szermierczej - którą stał się na ten czas tajemniczy Pokój Życzeń w hogwarckim zamku - potęgowała szczęk zwierających się kling. Gdy walczący na moment rozchodzili się, dawały się słyszeć ciężkie oddechy wydobywające się zza tradycyjnych masek, które okrywały ich głowy. Pojedynek był dynamiczny, gotująca się w żyłach krew nie ponosiła jednak szermierzy, byli skoncentrowani, jakby ceną było życie lub śmierć. Rozgrywali pojedynek umysłów niczym szachowi arcymistrzowie. Myśl przeciw myśli, wola przeciw woli, mięśnie przeciw mięśniom. Walka trwała już jednak na tyle długo, że obaj przeciwnicy wyraźnie odczuwali zmęczenie, rozumiejąc, że to ostatnia chwila, by godnie zakończyć.

Palce dłoni w rękawicach delikatnie, niemal z pieszczotą ujmowały rękojeści broni.

Wyciągnięte ramię w granatowej kurtce szermierczej natarło niczym błyskawica, jednak minimalny ruch głowy szermierza zbyt prędko objawił zamiar. Przeciwnik odparował, płynnie ustępując w tył, zmuszony zrównoważyć moc ataku i pewniej zbalansować ciało. Odpowiedział dynamicznym natarciem; białe ramie ze znaczną siłą i niewiarygodną szybkością zbliżyło się do granatowego korpusu. Rywal był imponujący, reakcja błyskawiczna, klingi zgrzytnęły, ocierając się o siebie, jednak na sekundę zachwiana została równowaga broniącego się szermierza. Giętkie nogi nie wytrzymały, a odpowiedź okazała się zbyt statyczna. Choć sztych atakującego nie dotarł do celu, przejął on pole, wygrywając swój „złoty dystans"; teraz to on dyktował warunki. Długie, żylaste nogi fechmistrza odzianego w koszulę i zieloną szermierczą kamizelkę poruszyły się w tempie sprinterskim, z gracją tancerza. Odbił, prosto pchnął, wziął odbicie i raz jeszcze pchnął, stosując zwód. Białe ramię okazało się dłuższe, niż przeciwnik się spodziewał. Stal nie zadźwięczała. Szpada prowadzona z najwyższą precyzją przeszła gładko, sztych uderzył w lekko wychylony frontem granatowy korpus, tam, gdzie łomotało serce. Przeciwnik jęknął i zgiął się wpół, klinga upadła na planszę, a zaraz za nią zwalił się nieprzytomnie jej właściciel. Zwycięzca wyprostował się i wziął głęboki oddech, przełożył broń do lewej ręki i ściągnął maskę, którą ulokował pod pachą.

- To było mobilizujące. – Severus Snape ciężko oddychając, zaskakująco czerwony i mokry na twarzy, z lekkim uśmiechem, chwilę wpatrywał się w leżącą u jego stóp postać. Zdjął obie rękawice i przetarł twarz. Czuł, jakby jego nogi były z kamienia, niezdolne, by wykonać jakikolwiek bezpieczny dla reszty ciała ruch. Z trudem skupiając myśli i magiczną energię, skinąwszy dłonią, bezgłośnie przywołał do siebie różdżkę, po czym wycelował w głowę przeciwnika. Maska zsunęła się z twarzy.

- Uu – mruknął cicho. Ściągnął czarne brwi i wykrzywił usta w wyrazie dezaprobaty, widząc krew, która pociekła z nosa i zabrudziła bladą twarz nieprzytomnej Rolandy Hooch.

- _Rennervate!_ - litościwie wypowiedział zaklęcie, poruszając różdżką elegancko i lekko, jak chwilę wcześniej szpadą. Ręce też miał okropnie zmęczone.

Z podłogi dało się słyszeć westchnięcie, potem jęk. Powieki kobiety uniosły się i po chwili Hooch wymierzyła mordercze spojrzenie w stojącego nad nią mistrza eliksirów.

- Mamy dość późną godzinę - odezwał się jedwabistym tonem mężczyzna - jednakowoż uważam, że pokładanie się w towarzystwie na ziemię jest…

- Och, zamknij się! – wyrzuciła na wydechu, masując sobie klatkę piersiową w miejscu „śmiertelnego" trafienia.

- … cokolwiek niestosowne! – dokończył tym samym tonem. - Czego jednak można się spodziewać po… osobie zawodowo zajmującej się uczeniem quidditcha. – Ostatnie słowo wymówił z wyraźnym lekceważeniem, wykrzywiając wargi w znajomym, drwiącym uśmiechu.

- Niech cię diabli… Severusie Snape… - wydyszała, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Po samym wyrazie twarzy można było bezbłędnie wydedukować, że każdy ruch przychodził jej z wyraźnym trudem.

- Kłopot z pogodzeniem się z kolejną porażką, Hooch? Czyżbyśmy potrzebowali małej pomocy? Wyglądasz, jakbyś rozdrażniła hipogryfa albo bardziej prozaicznie… nie wyhamowała przed ścianą zamkową! – Głęboki aksamitny głos został niecnie użyty przez swego ślizgońskiego właściciela, wznosząc się na wyżyny sarkazmu.

- U mnie kiepska aparycja jest przynajmniej okazyjna! – rzuciła już nieco bardziej swojsko brzmiącym głosem.

- Powiedziałbym, że raczej systematyczna, jeśli spojrzeć na rytm odbywających się w tej sali spotkań. Może jednak? - Pochylił ku niej twarz, na której raz jeszcze wykwitło coś na kształt uśmiechu bez wątpienia od korzeni skażonego złośliwością; jednocześnie uprzejmie wyciągnął rękę.

- Ten leki wysiłek chyba ci zaszkodził, Snape! Sama tu przyszłam i sama stąd wyjdę! – Wstała, zaciskając szczęki z bólu. Była nieźle pokiereszowana po dzisiejszym pojedynku. – Przyjdzie czas, że posmakujesz planszy, mistrzu chochelki, a wtedy będę miała pod ręką aparat! Prorok zapłaci majątek za zdjęcie! Co tam Prorok… Minerwa albo jej Gryfoni. – Wielka zaletą nauczycielki latania było to, że miała do siebie dystans i całkiem niezłe poczucie humoru na własny temat, co utrudniało dopiekanie jej i w czym zdecydowanie górowała nad Severusem Snape`em; gdy on w pewnych sytuacjach zgrzytał zębami pod swoją beznamiętną maską, ona nie siliła się na to, by cokolwiek udawać.

- Och, to znaczy, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, bym upublicznił ten mały albumik, który zdążyłem złożyć, gdy tak tu sobie leżałaś… któryś już raz? – Czarna jak węgiel brew podjechała w górę.

Hooch prychnęła.

- Daj spokój… - Dyskretny jęk zasugerował, że branie głębszych wdechów jest niewskazane w jej stanie. - Ty i sztuka fotografii!

- No cóż, to rzeczywiście mogą nie być najlepiej skadrowane zdjęcia, ale jestem pewien, że i tak zrobisz karierę. Dawna ścigająca reprezentacji Szkocji z charakterystyczną dla siebie klasą powróci na okładki.

- O, wyczuwam mały kompleks – powiedziała ze spokojem, zaglądając w czarne, święcące oczy mężczyzny. - Czyżby nie chcieli ostatnio publikować twych przepisów w magazynach traktujących o trutkach na insekty? - Spróbowała się rozciągnąć i rozetrzeć dwukrotnie trafione ramię.

- Skąd, mam cały dział - zapewnił, marszcząc czoło i udając zaskoczonego insynuacją. – Jestem uznanym specjalistą. Nie sądzisz chyba, że z zamkowymi szczurami czy myszami radzą sobie te dwie kocice, które trzyma Albus, ewentualnie puchate pupile uczniów?

- Skąd, zawsze wiedziałam, że to ty czaisz się po lochach i wyłapujesz te gadziny – powiedziała, wlokąc się do ławki ustawionej pod ścianą. Usiadła, zagryzając zęby. Wzięła różdżkę i ostrożnie nią poruszając, przywołała ze stolika obok dzbanek z wodą i kielich.

- Jeśli masz na myśli łamiących regulamin Gryfonów, to faktycznie, przyznaję się.

Snape przyglądał się jej z cieniem uśmiechu czającym się w kącikach ust. Musiał w duchu przyznać, że ta kobieta była nie do zdarcia niczym testral i uparta jak hipogryf. Zgrywali się doskonale w tym względzie. Podejmując twarde, jak to się mówi męskie wyzwanie, należało rozegrać i zakończyć sprawę takoż po męsku. Każde z nich konając w męczarniach, zacisnęłoby zęby, wykopało sobie dół, rozplanowawszy wszystko tak, by z ostatnim tchnieniem jeszcze samodzielnie się zasypać. Byle z godnością i bez łaski… i bez żadnych cholernych inskrypcji na pamiątkowym kamieniu. Po prawdzie Severus Snape nie sądził, by mógł liczyć na to, że ktoś po nim uroni choć jedną łzę albo że zechce wyryć na kamieniu jakiś tradycyjnie wzruszający napis. Jeśli już, to może właśnie ta stuknięta baba od mioteł wspominając go… zatęskni za jego towarzystwem; to była dla niego nowa i dziwna myśl. Rolanda Hooch miała niezły charakterek. Była obdarzona dość ostrą inteligencją, mówiła ludziom w oczy to, co myślała, i zazwyczaj robiła to w konkretnej, suchej formie, ale gdy poczuła przypływ sił twórczych i znalazła partnera (jak Severus Snape), potrafiła wykazać się inwencją w szermierce na języki. Była też konsekwentna w dążeniu do celu i jednocześnie frustrująco nieprzewidywalna, a nawet niepoczytalna w niektórych sytuacjach (szczególnie, gdy dosiadała swojej miotły). Ta ostatnia cecha wyprowadzała go z równowagi, jednocześnie sprawiając, że obcowanie z nią było w jakiś sposób ciekawsze. Poza tym potrafiła rozumować jak mężczyzna, co z kolei upraszczało wiele spraw. „Tak" znaczyło „tak", „nie" znaczyło „nie", a „odwal się" znaczyło „możemy się napić cholernej whisky, ale nie mam potrzeby dyskutowania o żadnych problemach". Severus bardzo cenił sobie taki stan rzeczy, była to prawdziwa odmiana, bo na ten przykład Albus Dumbledore będący mężczyzną rozumował w sposób, który nie ułatwiał Snape`owi żadnych spraw, gdyż „tak" znaczyło zazwyczaj „nie".

- Imponujące, Rolando! – powiedział, dostrzegając, jak walczy ze słabością; prawdę rzekłszy, on aktualnie również dyskretnie toczył zacięty bój ze swoją. - Widzę, że jednak się myliłem, ta idiotyczna gra, którą uprawiasz z taką pasją, ma dobre strony: stwardniałaś… i ten wyzywający wyraz oczu! Wytrenowane zapewne przez ilość upadków, jakie zaliczyłaś i uderzeń tłuczka albo pałki, jakie z uśmiechem przyjęłaś – mówił, odwróciwszy się do niej bokiem, zaklęciem odsyłając obie szpady na stojak z bronią, a maski na haki umocowane w ścianie. Żelazną wolą starał się panować nad swoim zdradzieckim ciałem.

- Ta idiotyczna gra – mówiła, wycierając krew z pod nosa i zerkając na niego żółtymi, jastrzębimi oczami - w której masz zwyczaj tak _namiętnie_ obstawiać wyniki i gdzie ostatnimi laty systematycznie tracisz na rzecz Minerwy, wyrabia między innymi kondycję i, owszem, wytrzymałość, ale przede wszystkim zdrową potrzebę rywalizacji, w którą wliczone jest godne znoszenie porażek, ty stary sadystyczny nietoperzu. Ja swoją porażkę strawię jak na gracza przystało, zobaczymy, jak ty będziesz jęczał, gdy zaliczysz kolejny upadek z miotły, _zmiatając_ szklarnie Pomony albo hodowle Hagrida.

Potargała zdrowszą ręką swoje krótkie białe włosy, które były obecnie ze szczętem mokre. Nie dbała o to, że wygląda teraz niczym strach na wróble czy - jak ją Snape nazywał - stara miotła. Powoli wyciągnęła nogi i oparła się mocniej plecami o ścianę.

- Podsunę dyrektorowi pomysł, by cię wykorzystał na jakiejś akademii szkolnej - przemawiasz z taka pasją – powiedział, odwracając się do niej frontem. Mówił, akcentując i przeciągając sylaby z wyraźną satysfakcją rysującą się na szczupłej twarzy: - Obawiam się jednak, że rozczaruję cię, niektórzy, dajmy na to _ja_, mają dość napięty plan zajęć, obciążeni są _poważnymi_ obowiązkami i nie znajdują czasu na to, by dodatkowo się udzielać społecznie! Ale ty masz nadto wolnego i doskonały sprzęt do _zamiatania_… bo do innych czynności raczej nie powinien być już wykorzystywany.

- Słusznie. Szepnij staremu słówko na temat wymiany sprzętu sprzątającego na latający. Tyle w tobie życzliwości, że aż mi ciepło na sercu. Na szczęście ty prywatnie dysponujesz wysokiej jakości modelem latającym… tak przynajmniej go reklamują w sklepie, bo o ile pamiętam, dwa miesiące temu pozamiatałeś ładny kawałek błoni, pomagając sobie nogami… Zdaje się, że jedną pokazowo złamałeś?

- W trzech miejscach - dopowiedział rzeczowo. - Nie chciałem cię rozczarować, ustępując czołowym zawodnikom, których tak zapamiętale trenujesz. – Posyłając jej niepokojąco łagodne spojrzenie z pod uniesionej brwi, wskazał długim palcem na swój korpus i powiedział obojętnym tonem: – Oblałaś się.

- O, przeklęty Slytherynie! – zaklęła, obcierając sobie brodę. Kamizelka i spodnie były mokre; nawet nie poczuła, kiedy to się stało.

- Na gwiazdkę sprezentuję ci śliniaczek z miotełką… i szufelką. Kultura wymaga, bym odwdzięczył się za to, że tak… - czarne oczy spojrzały na nią wymownie, a kąciki wąskich ust lekko się uniosły w drwiącym wyrazie - poświęcasz się, towarzysząc mi w powietrzu i na planszy szermierczej.

Kobieta posłała mu pełne politowania spojrzenie i postanowiła, że czas zdjąć wreszcie niezbyt wygodne do trzymania kielicha rękawice szermiercze. Była wykończona; czuła, jak mięśnie rąk jej drżały. Snape tymczasem prostując się, lekko ściągnął zmęczone łopatki i zsunął z włosów sznureczek, który utrzymywał je związane na karku w węzeł. Dość długie, czarne strąki opadły mu na kark i ramiona.

- Nikt nie wątpi w twoją kulturę i skrupulatność, z jaką podtrzymujesz tradycje, szczególnie tą świąteczną - odezwała się po chwili Rolanda Hooch. - Od lat zaskakujesz wszystkich nie robieniem tych kretyńskich prezentów, nie mogę pozwolić, byś tym razem rozczarował współpracowników. Nie musisz mi dziękować za lekcje latania. Przynajmniej nie czuj się w obowiązku, nim nie uda mi się nauczyć cię przyzwoicie wykonywać zwrotów i lądowania. Póki co czuję, że zawodzę jako instruktor. Czułabym się nawet całkiem niekompetentna jako nauczyciel miotlarstwa, gdyby nie to, że dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent moich uczniów udaje mi się jednak dość szybko wyprowadzić na poziom podstawowy, z czego dziewięćdziesiąt w ciągu dwóch semestrów osiąga zaawansowany. No, ale ty oczywiście należysz do tego jednego procenta, który jest większym wyzwaniem. Cenię to, Severusie.

- Niemal mnie wzruszyłaś, byłem przekonany, że nikt prócz Albusa nie docenia moich starań w tym całym świątecznym zamieszaniu – powiedział, zdejmując zieloną kamizelkę szermierczą; koszula pod spodem była przepocona. - Skoro zdobyłaś się na tę mała samokrytykę, zrewanżuję się w sportowy sposób. Nie czuj się zobowiązana za lekcje szermierki, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy zdołasz wreszcie zadać to decydujące pchnięcie. Jak by to nasz zwierzchnik powiedział: „nie trać ducha i nadziei". Może jednak kiedyś zdołasz zakończyć pojedynek, stojąc na dwóch nogach. – W jego czarnych oczach zapłonęła satysfakcja. - Wracając jednak do meritum, skoro już wspomniałaś mą połamaną nogę czy zniszczone mienie szkolne. Rzecz w tym, że ja potrafię sam się sobą zająć, jak to się mówi, na własny rachunek biorąc swoje kontuzje i wszelkie inne konsekwencje mojego postępowania. Inni mają irytujący zwyczaj obciążania efektami swego nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania i nieudolności czyjegoś i tak napiętego planu dnia.

- To miło, że troszczysz się o Poppy! Złote masz serce. Ludzie cię nie doceniają.

- Owszem – powiedział podejrzanie zgodnie; zastanawiała się więc przez moment, czego tyczy się wypowiedziane słowo. - Większość pracy, jaką ma Pomfrey jest wynikiem uprawiania tej twojej gry, masz naturalnie rację, Rolando. Oczywiście osobno w statystyce przypadków ambulatoryjnych należy liczyć pana Pottera, ale za to akurat nie powinnaś się obwiniać. On po prostu we wszystkim musi być na pierwszym miejscu, takie ma aroganckie geny.

Brzmienie głosu Snape`a zmieniło się na moment radykalnie, gdy wypowiadał ostatnie słowa; jakby mówił o czymś obrzydliwym. Doskonale się to jednak zgrywało z tonem, z jakim wypowiadał nazwisko „Potter". _Zawsze to samo, co, Severusie?_ – pomyślała.

- Proszę cię! Nie bądź taki skromny – odpowiedziała mu stanowczo. - Myślę, że spokojnie wytrzymujesz porównanie z panem Potterem… Różnica polega, jak sadzę, tylko na tym, że on jest po prostu rozsądniejszy. – Snape uniósł oczy ku sufitowi, zachowując na twarzy stoicki spokój; chciał bez wątpienia dać jej znać, że usłyszany przez niego absurd nie jest godny jego riposty. Hooch kontynuowała: - Harry zgłasza się do Poppy dobrowolnie… chyba że jest tam odtransportowany nieprzytomny. Z tobą jak z wściekłym zwierzęciem… chyba że jakimś cudem jesteś nieprzytomny.

- Obawiam się, że w przypadku pana Pottera możesz mylić rozsądek z rozczulaniem się nad sobą i egocentryzmem. A na marginesie, całe szczęście, że ty się nad sobą tak nie użalasz, bo coś mi mówi, że twoje dzisiejsze urazy mogą się bardzo długo goić… Może jednak z czystego rozsądku zgłosisz się na kilkudniową hospitalizację do Poppy… Bez wątpienia kilkudniową, bo zdaje się, że w skrzydle szpitalnym skończyły się eliksiry, które mogłyby przyspieszyć regenerację.

- I ty niby pilnie wypełniasz swoje obowiązki… Jutro jest mecz, jak nie dostarczysz mi swoich świństw, żebym zlikwidowała pamiątki po twoim sadyzmie, to sam będziesz sędziował.

- Doprawdy, to byłoby, jak sądzę, interesujące… Zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Minerwy i jej kociaków po ogłoszeniu nowiny. Bezcenne!

W tym momencie dosłownie kawałek od miejsca, w którym siedziała, pojawił się fragment salonu, jakby żywcem przeniesiony z prywatnych kwater Snape`a. Pokój Życzeń spełnił zachciankę mistrza eliksirów.

– Obiecuję, że przemyślę twoją propozycję – dokończył łagodnym, ale jadowitym tonem.

Patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem i zawiścią, gdy swym zwykłym płynnym ruchem przeszedł do owego kącika rozkoszy. Z wymowną miną rozsiadł się w swoim ulubionym skórzanym fotelu, obok którego stał zgrabny stolik, i nalał sobie wody do wysokiej szklanki.

- Nie pojmuję jednak, co miała znaczyć uwaga o moim sadyzmie – powiedział, przybierając pytający wyraz twarzy. - Czyżbyś szukała wytłumaczenia dla swej sportowej porażki? Rozczarowujesz mnie.

- Myślę, że jakoś przełknę to małe niepowodzenie. To jest to, co cenię wyjątkowo wysoko w sporcie, jednak rozumiem, że możesz mieć problemy z pojęciem tego. Swoją drogą martwię się, widząc cię topiącego się w tym fotelu. Miękniesz, Snape. Wyraźnie zbliża się moment, w którym stracę partnera do pojedynków. Już nie to zdrowie… - powiedziała, nadal jednak przyglądając mu się drapieżnie. Sama siedziała na przeklętej, twardej ławce. Była tak wymęczona, że nawet nie przyszło jej na myśl, by poprosić komnatę o coś wygodnego.

- Doprawdy, Rolando? Wystarczy, że poprosisz, a wystaram się o coś wygodniejszego dla twoich sforsowanych, starych członków… - mówił, gładząc palcem cienkie wargi. - Nie potrzeba tak zawistnie patrzeć! Widzisz, myśli o tobie pozostającej przez kilka dni pod troskliwą opieką Poppy, a w związku z tym i o jutrzejszym meczu, nastrajają mnie cokolwiek relaksacyjnie. – Wyraźnie rozkoszował się sytuacją.

- Rozmarzony Severus Snape… Tego chyba nawet stary ramol nie widział, a któż widział więcej?

- Och, najwyraźniej jak większość masz tendencję do przeceniania Dumbledore`a.

- No cóż, możliwe, przy Minerwie nie mów jednak tego głośno.

- I cóż to niby mam zachować dla siebie, twoje tendencje do przeceniania dyrektora czy to moje zdystansowane spojrzenie na niego? Czyżbyś bała się stawić czoło lwicy, Rolando Hooch? A może jedynie uważasz, że Minerwa nie poradzi sobie z prawdą o swoim mentorze i to wyraz troski z twej strony?

- Masz na myśli, że nie poradzi sobie z twoją czy ze swoją, czy może z jakąś bardziej subiektywną prawdą? Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że jedyną osobą, która ma poważniejsze problemy w publicznych relacjach z McGonagall jesteś ty, Severusie Snape. Jakkolwiek nikt nie może wątpić w twą bezczelność i brawurę.

- Doprawdy? Musiałem to przeoczyć. Minerwa skarżyła się, że wykazuję się zbyt małą wrażliwością? – zapytał zbolałym głosem. - Może rozważę w tej sytuacji, by utulić pana Pottera do snu… Jeśli to ma złagodzić napięcia dziecka i dyrekcji...

- Faktycznie, nie jestem pewna co do tego, czy posiadasz odpowiednią wrażliwość w pewnych sferach, ale nie sądzę, byś kogokolwiek w tym rozczarował. Nie przejmuj się. Myślę jednak, że może brakować ci wyobraźni, by dajmy na to zwizualizować sobie pewne sytuacje, które mogą się wydarzyć w bliskiej przyszłości – powiedziała, patrząc w czarne przepełnione złośliwością oczy.

Brwi Snape`a podjechały w górę, sugerując, jakby był niezwykle zainteresowany jej wywodem.

- Dla przykładu – kontynuowała Hooch - spróbuj sobie wyobrazić, jakie wrażenie podczas meczu sprawi widok pikującego w dół sędziego i jego miotły, naturalnie osobno… Merlinie, oby wówczas _nieoceniony_ Dumbledore zdążył wyhamować tego biedaka, nim spotka się on z murawą… zabłoconą, jak się zapowiada. Uch! Ubierz się ciepło i zabezpiecz przeciw wodzie, byś nie zmarzł. Nim wyciągną cię z błota, może minąć chwila. I oczywiście nie zapomnij przed meczem odjąć punktów Gryffindorowi, a pana Pottera bez dyskusji wydalić ze szkoły za to, że bezczelnie śmiał przelecieć za blisko i zakołysać sędziowską miotłą, co w zrozumiały sposób doprowadziło do wypadku. Musisz zrobić to wcześniej, bo po fakcie Poppy może cię dłuższy czas przetrzymywać w ambulatorium.

Snape uśmiechał się nad wyraz złośliwie, przyjmując z godnością jej słowotok.

- Och, to ty nie wiesz? Potter może niestety nie mieć szansy stracić w ten sposób kolejnych punktów czy zostać uziemiony, bo tak się składa, że ma już jeden szlaban, który wpada akurat w czasie meczu. Myślałem, że zauważyłaś, iż Minerwa ma słaby apetyt i chodzi na przemian blada i purpurowa od tygodnia. Dlatego zaoferowałem się z tą kołysanką do snu dla gryfiątka… Gryfiątek – poprawił się z naciskiem. Wielkie nozdrza orlego nosa napięły się, jakby napawał się rozkosznym zapachem tryumfu.

- Och, a więc, dzięki Merlinowi, to tylko chodzi o twój ślizgoński sposób wygrywania. – Snape zdawał się żywić chęć odparcia ataku, nie dała mu jednak na to czasu: - Obawiałam się, że mogła ją dopaść grypa. A`propos Minerwy jednak. Jednego nie jestem pewna, jeśli chodzi o jej reakcję…

- Niemożliwe! Minerwa jest niczym otwarta księga, Rolando. Ostatecznie możesz skorzystać z bogatej literatury na temat typowych zachowań Gryfonów.

- A jednak. Nie jestem pewna reakcji Minerwy, gdyby jakimś zrządzeniem losu Największa Szycha naprawdę nie wyhamowała tego nieszczęsnego sędziego zmierzającego wprost w błotnistą murawę z wysokości kilkudziesięciu metrów… Tak, jak nie jestem pewna twojej reakcji, Sevi, gdyby na przykład nasza lwica, zobaczywszy cię jako sędziego, padła na zawał… Może wyjaśnisz mi przynajmniej kwestię swojej reakcji, bo wy Ślizgoni jesteście tacy skryci. – Tym razem ona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, a żółte oczy zwęziły się.

Blada twarz Snape`a, który zdążył już ochłonąć po szermierczym pojedynku, standardowo okryła się jakby gipsową maską, zasłaniając wszelkie emocje.

- Naturalnie, jeśli masz problem z logicznym rozważaniem faktów. Zapewne miałbym prawo być zdenerwowany, ponieważ mój zwierzchnik prawdopodobnie zrzuciłaby na mnie sporą część… administracyjnych obowiązków swego zastępcy, bo chyba nie wychowawstwo.

- Nie wątpię, że byłbyś cokolwiek zdenerwowany, mam jednak wątpliwość co do kwestii administracyjnych czy wychowawczych jako przyczyny. Po nitce do kłębka, Sev…

- Sądzę - przerwał jej - że powinnaś przestać myśleć, jeśli to, co powiedziałaś, było efektem tego procesu… Wyraźnie coś szwankuje i to może być nieuleczalne! – Aksamitny głos był niezmiennie skażony sarkazmem. - I jeśli choć raz jeszcze nazwiesz mnie Se-vi… ból, który teraz odczuwasz, będzie jedynie miłym wspomnieniem, Ro, przy tym, jak się poczujesz.

- Grozisz mi, ślizgońska kreaturo? Ból, który teraz czuję, ma zniknąć do jutra! – Powoli wstała i machnąwszy różdżką, zmieniła swój strój na zdecydowanie bardziej uchodzący, by podróżować w nim korytarzami zamku. – Oboje wiemy, że właśnie odwróciłeś pręgowanego kota ogonem. To ma swoją nazwę Snape, pojecie jest jak sądzę dobrze znane Ślizgonom. Pojutrze nie ma być po niczym śladu, jest sobota i planuję interesujący wieczór z kimś… zdecydowanie atrakcyjniejszym niż ty. – Ruszyła do wyjścia.

- To naprawdę przykre. Współczuję tej nieszczęsnej ofierze sobotniej nocy. Rolando, naprawdę liczysz, że będę kolejny raz interweniował w sprawie twoich kontuzji? Ja cię nie prosiłem dwa miesiące temu o remedium na złamaną nogę. Wysil się i zdobądź na odrobinę godności.

- Wysilanie się w tej kwestii zawsze pozostawiam tobie, mi godność przychodzi dość naturalnie. Czekam u siebie… na zestaw… - rzuciła nonszalancko, zwracając się ku niemu. - O` revoir, Sevi. Nawet nie wiesz, jak wzajemną, gorąca miłością do ciebie płonę, kreaturo z lochów!

- Twoja próba zniesmaczenia mnie powiodła się! Ach, i nie mam zwyczaju odwracać żadnych kotów, a pręgowany zdaje się należy do Albusa... Nie śmiałbym dotykać jego pupila. Ślizgoni rzeczywiście są oczytani, przekażę moim uczniom, że masz o nich dobre zdanie.

Rolanda Hooch nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Jeśli pragnęła wyjść efektownie, do pewnego stopnia się jej to udało. Gdy obróciła się nazbyt dynamicznie, jedynie bliskość szesnastowiecznej zbroi pojedynkowej ustawionej w połowie drogi między kominkiem a drzwiami wyjściowymi i bez wątpienia zaklęcie rzucone zza jej pleców uratowały ją przed brutalnym lądowaniem na ziemi. Jej lewe, skłute udo nie potrafiło zachować godności. Coś w czarnej wizurze hełmu posłało kobiecie wyraz dezaprobaty; blachy samoistnie wróciły do swej uprzedniej pozycji.

- Nawet nie próbuj się odezwać – warknęła, nie odwracając głowy, ni to do zbroi, ni to do postaci siedzącej w kącie sali i skierowała się na powrót na trasę wiodącą do wyjścia.

Snape milczał, przyglądając się jej z daleka, aż zniknęła za drzwiami.

Jakieś sześć lat temu bezczelna stara miotła oświadczyła Severusowi, że skoro ona łaskawie udziela mu tych tak zwanych przez nią lekcji latania, by mógł nadrobić rażące braki z lat szkolnych, on powinien zaoferować jej jakąś rozrywkę w zamian. Zaznaczyła przy tym, że nie mają to być cholerne szachy ani wspólne mieszanie w kotłach, tylko jakieś wyzwanie, męskie zajęcie, sport kontaktowy… Zareagował natychmiast, wysuwając stosowną propozycję.

Severus w czasach szkolnych zniechęcił się do latania na miotle, nie czując się specjalnie pewnie kilkanaście czy kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią na tym chwiejnym, kapryśnym kiju. Już na pierwszym roku zaliczył kilka publicznych porażek na lekcjach latania profesora Ramsay`a, czego naturalnie niektórzy nie zapomnieli mu nigdy. Opanował więc miotłę jedynie w stopniu podstawowym, zaliczając zajęcia. Teraz jednak, gdy udało się tej wariatce namówić go na nocne wypady pod niebo, ku swemu zaskoczeniu znalazł w tym pewną przyjemność. Nie żeby był w tym dobry, jednak miał ambicję i upór, co zapewniało im obojgu… dobrą zabawę. Tak trzeba to było nazwać. Snape w towarzystwie Rolandy Hooch dobrze się bawił i relaksował. Jak wierzył, żaden z uczniów ani w ogóle ktokolwiek, kto miał wątpliwe szczęście poznać go, nie posądziłby mistrza eliksirów o to, że potrafi się _bawić_. Ktokolwiek poza Ro (Albus był oczywiście kategorią samą w sobie, więc nie należy go tu liczyć). Chociaż może się mylił… uczniowie zapewne wierzyli, że postrach Hogwartu doskonale się bawi i relaksuje, gnębiąc ich oraz swych współpracowników, ze szczególnym naciskiem na wszystko co gryfońskie. I częściowo mieli rację. Były to jednak zupełnie różne rodzaje przyjemności. Ta, którą odczuwał w towarzystwie Rolandy, była w jakiś sposób prawdziwsza, cenniejsza. Nie umiał jej do końca nazwać. Unikał nawet rozmyślania nad jej genezą i tym, jak była podstępna, bo uzależniająca. Spychała na drugie miejsce nawet tę rozkosz, którą czerpał z godzin spędzonych samotnie w pracowni eliksirów.

Prawdą było, że w laboratorium mógł pracować niemal bez przerwy wiele godzin, nawet pełną dobę, przez cały czas odczuwając ten „czar", jaki roztaczała subtelna sztuka warzenia. Była to dziedzina wymagająca od człowieka zaangażowania tak sił psychicznych, intelektualnych, jak i fizycznych. Walka z samym sobą i naturą, z materią, ale też z czymś ulotnym; jednocześnie musiało to przypominać taniec - pełen gracji, w którym partnerzy wabią się, pociągają, darzą namiętnością, są zaborczy wobec siebie i jakby zdolni przeniknąć swoje dusze. Mistrz musiał mieć niezłomną wolę ujarzmienia i jednocześnie zaspokojenia pragnień swej kochanki. Snape w dziedzinie warzenia eliksirów był wielkim, twórczym artystą. Stojąc w laboratorium nad kotłami, doświadczał czegoś niemal mistycznego. Praktykowanie tej sztuki to były samotne godziny, dni, tygodnie, czasem miesiące – to było coś, co mu w najwyższym stopniu odpowiadało. Wszystkie rzeczy, które wymagały współdziałania z innymi, gdzie konieczny był bezpośredni kontakt, relacje towarzyskie, potrafił znieść jedynie w bardzo ograniczonych dawkach, nawet jeśli odnosiło się to do czegoś, co… skrycie lubił. Przychodził moment, gdy chciał zaszyć się samotnie w swojej pracowni lub salonie w prywatnych komnatach; nikogo nie widzieć, nie słyszeć. Był bez wątpienia osobą aspołeczną i nietowarzyską. Mimo to… te chwile w obecności tej starej miotły Hooch… uprzykrzonego Albusa… frustrującej Poppy, czy… Minerwy… tak jak kiedyś dawno, te chwile z Lily… były jakoś lepsze. Bezpieczniej było jednak postawić na siebie, by jak najmniej uzależnić się od tego, co niekonieczne, wyprzeć to z umysłu, zamknąć emocje w jakimś ciemnym schowku swej duszy; wystarczająco był już bowiem uzależniony od innych spraw.

Hooch dostała, co chciała, zaprowadził ją do Pokoju Życzeń, który na tę okoliczność stał się salą szermierczą i zaznaczył, że przyjmuje, iż interesuje ją, podobnie jak i jego, jedynie praktyczny styl pojedynkowy, a nie wysublimowany układ szermierczy. Łaskawie raczyła uznać, że jego propozycja wydaje się spełniać jej oczekiwania, jeśli tylko Snape wie, którą stroną trzyma się broń białą. Severus bez wątpienia spełniał warunki. Po tym, jak został Śmierciożercą i wszedł, jak to Lucjusz Malfoy mawiał, w kręgi ludzi wyższej kultury, umiejętność posługiwania się bronią białą była absolutnie wymagana. Drogi Lucjusz jako jego „wprowadzający i opiekun" z wielkim zaangażowaniem podjął się wtajemniczenia go w różne sztuki, które uważał za niezbędne, w tym fechtunek. A Severus bardzo szybko odkrył, że szermierka w niezwykły sposób przypomina mu sztukę warzenia eliksirów - pewne zasady i wymagania, jakie obie stawiały człowiekowi, były zaskakująco podobne, zarówno w sferze umysłowej jak i fizycznej. Hooch musiała przyznać już po pierwszej próbie, że tym razem to ona ma tu sporo do nadrobienia i musi wykazać się nie lada ambicją i uporem. Nawet teraz, po latach, gdy ich umiejętności znacznie się wyrównały, Severus nadal był silniejszy i wytrzymalszy fizycznie, potrafił znieść dużo więcej bólu i pozostać do końca skupionym i opanowanym, i to ją drażniło. Miał też tę swoją nieludzką precyzję i wrażliwość dłoni, która była kluczem, jeśli chodziło o technikę trzymania i operowania klingą, czym była zafascynowana. Oboje natomiast wykazywali niezły zmysł taktyczny i wystarczającą inteligencję, by wspiąć się na wyżyny owej sztuki, w której, może wbrew pozorom, pojedynek najpierw toczyły umysły, a dopiero potem do gry wkraczały mięśnie i stal.

Używali szpad, floretów, rapierów, szabli… Szermierka czarodziejów, podobnie jak szachy, to nie był przysłowiowy piknik. Czar ochronny rzucony na strój, ludzką skórę i zabezpieczający ostrza broni dawał walczącym szanse na to, że przeżyją. Broń nie przebijała odzienia, nie rozcinała skóry, ale by nie było wątpliwości co do skuteczności trafienia, ugodzony odczuwał realny ból i częściowe ograniczenie jakie przynosiła kontuzja, otrzymywał też pamiątkowy ślad. Z tego względu chronili twarze tradycyjnymi maskami. Z tego też powodu Severus zdecydował się na najwyższej jakości rękawice ze smoczej skóry zabezpieczone zaklęciami – jego dłonie były zbyt cenne, zbyt wiele od nich zależało, by je narażać.

Snape uśmiechnął się do swych myśli. Dzisiejszy dzień przyniósł mu właśnie tę tak rzadką chwilę przyjemności i nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że wygrywał… tak, jak nie odbierały mu jej przegrane, jakie odnosił w czasie ich podniebnych akrobacji. Był z kimś, z kim chciał być i kto chciał być z nim… Rywalizował rozkoszując się grą, ale nie ścigał się, nie musiał tak naprawdę niczego udowadniać ani przeciwnikowi ani światu. Ta wariatka była, jaka była, tak jak on był, jaki był i to o dziwo było w pewnych okolicznościach – jak te dzisiejsze – takie, jak powinno.

Pomyślał, że ma ochotę na kąpiel. Po chwili podniósł się i na moment przymknął oczy, chwytając się oparcia fotela. Na jego nagle pobladłej twarzy pojawił się wyraz bólu; czarne kurtyny włosów opadły w dół, gdy pochylił głowę ku piersi.

- Mm - mruknął i wstrzymał oddech. Przyjął tego dnia cztery ostre trafienia. Poza tym czuł się dzisiaj wyczerpany, ostatnio miał dużo pracy, również tej mniej oficjalnej, po godzinach.

Przywołał dwie fiolki z eliksirami ze swojego surduta i szybkim ruchem wlał je sobie w gardło. Po chwili poczuł, jak ból odpływa. Na Rolandę czekała porcja na stoliku nocnym, w jej sypialni, wraz z bonusowym balsamem na stłuczenia. Ruszył przed siebie, otworzył drzwiczki w narożniku sali i wszedł do wygodnej łazienki. Po jakichś piętnastu minutach prysznica i wsmarowaniu w siniejące części ciała maści założył czystą bieliznę, spodnie i koszulę i przeszedł do swego salonu wykreowanego w sali szermierczej.

Zasiadł w fotelu i zerknął na magazyny, które znalazły się na stoliku, odsunął ten o współczesnej szermierce pojedynkowej czarodziejów i zabrał się za świeżutki numer kwartalnika „Transmutacja współczesna".

Po jakiejś godzinie skończył sączyć czarną jaśminową herbatę i zdecydował się opuścić pokój. Ubrał się bardziej formalnie, wiążąc ciasno krawat i zapinając surdut pod samą szyję. Zbliżała się północ. Wpatrzył się w tarczę zegara, potem skierował wzrok na wielkie magiczne okna, które pojawiały się zawsze w Pokoju Życzeń, gdy na jego żądanie stawał się on salą szermierczą (z tego też względu starał się być zawsze na miejscu przed Hooch, by móc wykreować komnatę wedle własnego widzimisię). Okna wychodziły na wieżę Gryffindoru dokładnie na poziomie, na którym znajdowała się prywatna kwatera Minerwy McGonagall. Noc była bezchmurna i dość chłodna, siąpił deszcz. Okna na przeciwko były ciemne; doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że szkocka lwica w tej chwili przemierzała korytarze, kończąc swój dyżur. Machnął różdżką, gasząc w sali pochodnie; zapadła ciemność. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w mrok za oknem, aż dostrzegł lądującą na parapecie wieży sowę. Wiedział, że ptak będzie siedział na zimnie, oczekując, aż adresat odbierze od niego tradycyjną paczkę.

Delikatnie oświetlony blaskiem księżyca zegar wskazywał za dziesięć północ. Za chwilę rozpocznie się kolejny dzień. Lubił myśleć o tej chwili, gdy przychodziła północ i zaczynał się czwarty października. To był bardzo specjalny dzień…

Na korytarzu spotkał Minerwę, która właśnie kończyła dyżur. Wyminęli się, życząc sobie dobrej nocy.

.

~~0~~

Rolanda Hooch stała po środku sali szermierczej. Było tak diabelnie cicho. Wpatrywała się w wielkie okna skierowane na dawne kwatery Minerwy. Kilkanaście minut temu zaczął się nowy, chłodny dzień. Zaledwie miesiąc temu rozpoczął się rok szkolny. Pomyślała, że jej koleżanka prawdopodobnie otworzy za chwilę okno w gabinecie dyrektora… a może pójdzie do swych starych komnat… i po raz pierwszy od lat nie zastanie tam tej cholernej sowy z paczuszką. Już nigdy jej nie zastanie. Za każdym razem jednak Coś będzie ją zmuszało, by wyczekiwać pomimo tego, że wie, iż ptak nie przyleci. Tak, jak Rolanda musi przychodzić do tej sali szermierczej odtworzonej z jej umysłu w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, choć nikt już nie stoczy tu pojedynku.

.

* * *

* * *

_***Przeprosiny na wszelki wypadek**: Mój Panie Fechmistrzu wiem, że Pan __stara się __przy każdej nadarzającej okazji, bym przynajmniej w teorii pojęła prawa rządzące sztuką szermierki, ale obawiam się, że gdy to pisałam duch Sienkiewicza zaćmił mój umysł. Jako jednak że oboje cenimy sobie coś z tego ducha, proszę mnie w imię tego rozgrzeszyć._

* * *

**Od autora:**

_Miło mi, że dotarliście do tego miejsca. _

_Jeśli zechcecie zostawić ślad swojej obecności, dzieląc się opinią na temat przeczytanego tekstu, będę zobowiązana. ***Komentować mogą również osoby, które nie są zarejestrowane na tym forum.* **Pozdrawiam EV_


End file.
